lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mirium Ordos
Mirium Ordos is the daughter of Rebecca, and Sam Triner who live in the town of Forks and making her a member of House Triner. Mirium has one sibling in the form of Benjamin Triner of whom is the leader of House Triner following the death of their father during the Invasion of Westbridge. She is now married to Gavin Ordos with whom she has two children with which made her into a rather important member of the important Lucernian House Ordos of western Lucerne. Mirium Ordos was born into poverty, as the holdings of House Triner east of Forks had become run down and no longer gave them any real wealth. What little money the familky had left went into maintaining the lifetsyle that they needed to live in order to control the other houses of their village, but this continued to fail more and more as time went on. The fortunes of the house would change dramatically and the life of Mirium would increase when during a trip to Forks the matriarch of House Ordos enjoyed talking to her mother Rebecca Triner, and from that point on the Triner's became rather close to the leadership of House Ordos. This closeness would lead to Sheyl Ordos to begin to bring Mirium to events with her in Hillsbrad as a reward to her friendship with her mother, and this increased to the point that she became the favored date of Sheryl's son Gavin Ordos. Mirium and Gavin would become quite close through all this and became a logitimit couple that both sets of parents were happy with being together. The two would be married during the months preceding the Journey, and their time together would be short but happy before Gavin was forced to join his house as they joined with young prince William Lovie III. during the events of the Journey. Following this Gavin's father lay dead as he fell during the fighting of the Second Battle of Tree Hill thus placing Gavin in a situation where he had greatly increased in importance in his house's leadership. History Early History Mirium Ordos was born into poverty, as the holdings of House Triner east of Forks had become run down and no longer gave them any real wealth. What little money the familky had left went into maintaining the lifetsyle that they needed to live in order to control the other houses of their village, but this continued to fail more and more as time went on. The fortunes of the house would change dramatically and the life of Mirium would increase when during a trip to Forks the matriarch of House Ordos enjoyed talking to her mother Rebecca Triner, and from that point on the Triner's became rather close to the leadership of House Ordos. This closeness would lead to Sheyl Ordos to begin to bring Mirium to events with her in Hillsbrad as a reward to her friendship with her mother, and this increased to the point that she became the favored date of Sheryl's son Gavin Ordos. Mirium and Gavin would become quite close through all this and became a logitimit couple that both sets of parents were happy with being together. The two would be married during the months preceding the Journey, and their time together would be short but happy before Gavin was forced to join his house as they joined with young prince William Lovie III. during the events of the Journey. Following this Gavin's father lay dead as he fell during the fighting of the Second Battle of Tree Hill thus placing Gavin in a situation where he had greatly increased in importance in his house's leadership. House Ordos Main Article : House Ordos Gavin Ordos Family Members Rebecca Ordos - Mother Sam Ordos - Father Gavin Ordos - Husband Gavin Ordos II. - Son Lucie Ordos - Daughter Relationships Gavin Ordos See Also : Gavin Ordos Category:Vandal Category:House Ordos Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human